Liv and Werepokeism
by TakeThePRNDL
Summary: A Rooney, A few Pokemon, and a curse that will change Stevens Point forever. Follow a guy that's named Joey, but isn't Joey Rooney, A Canadian, and Maddie, as they navigate a curse, that one of them already knows very well, and happened to someone dear to her heart. Parallel to "Werepokeism" By Vegetarian Werewolf, Which was a remake of "Werepokeism" by Sandact6. This is on hiatus.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: This was the very reason I made this account. I'd like to thank VEgetarian Werewolf and Sandact6 for letting me do this, although notoriety goes to the latter. It would probably help to read. although the story takes place in the former's version, and it's unfinished sequel. I don't own Pokemon, Liv and Maddie, Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air, or any OCs except Joey. And apologies in advance for OOC-ness.  
**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 _'Eventually telepathy'_

 ** _"Fresh Prince and other songs"_**

* * *

POV: Joey, Time: Unknown.

* * *

I sat on the bus. " _Well i'm in for one heck of a time."_ I thought. I was sitting alone, in the back. We had just arrived at the summer camp. _"Saskatchewan is a long way from home"_ I thought, You see, I'm from Cleavland, Ohio. My parents are on buisness in Regina, so they threw me in here. My dirty blonde hair is a little long, and I blew a bit from my face. The bus arrived, and we filed off. I about the oldest, The only person that would even interact with me was a girl with pink hair **(A/N: That's Rini)** , _"Weird."_ I thought. She waved.

* * *

POV: Joey, Time: 12:00 AM, Current Known Pokehumans: Sam, Day of bite

* * *

I was bored, and homesick. I was the last one up out of the kids. I decided to blurt out something randomly to help "Look on the bright side Joey!" I said. "There are Pokemon in Canada!" I was still bored, so I went under my covers, And watched The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, The complete first season on my portable DVD player. The theme song came on once i set it up. It got all the way to the third line, then I paused it when I heard something. I looked around, But I couldn't see what it was. Then I jumped when I noticed a Vaporeon on my covers. "Wait... Is that a Vaporeon?" I said. What happened next, Boy that shocked me. "Hi!" It said. I covered my mouth, as not to scream.

"Uh... W-what did you s-say?" I asked, quivering. "Hi!" It answered.

"H-how can you t-talk?" I asked. It looked at me. "I don't know. You seem human!" It said.

"W-why wouldn't i b-be?" I asked, quite scared. "Long story... You don't wanna know." It said

* * *

POV: Ada, The vaporeon. Time and Date: Same

* * *

I looked at the human. I couldn't tell it's gender.

"Are you a boy?" I asked. It nodded.

"W-why?" He asked. "Y-you like random g-guys?"

I nodded, then said. "But not human males. Wait, are you American? I heard there aren't as many Pokemon there"

"Yeah." He said, much calmer. "There aren't, you're actually the first Pokemon i've interacted with."

"Huh! Well hi!" I said.

"Shall we have a proper introduction?" He asked. "I'm Joey."

"Ada." I said.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll try to make chapters longer, but I wanted to put down that Joey was there, and met Ada, which is important, Him knowing Ada.  
**


	2. Moving to a new house

**A/N:I don't own** **Pokemon** , **Liv and Maddie, Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air, or any OCs except Joey.**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 _'Telepathy'_

 **A** / **N: This takes place at about the end of the original.  
**

* * *

POV: Joey

* * *

I was home. That camp sure stunk, but at least I met one friend. Too bad she's not human. We video-chat sometimes. My parents came downstairs. We were just about ready to move.

"Hey son." My father said.

"Hey dad" I responded. "We ready to move?" I smiled a fake smile, a bit upset that we were moving.

"It'll be fine." He responded. "You'll make tons of new friends in Stevens Point. And giving how much you video-chat with the friend from camp. You're sure to stay in touch."

"Yeah." I said. "I'll do my best." That made me feel better. _"And I'll be closer to Ada."_

* * *

Two Days Later...

* * *

We had finally arrived in Stevens Point. While we unpacked, They said I could meet the neighbors. I heard Liv Rooney lived there. I knocked on the door, and a woman answered

"Hello?" She said

"Hi. I'm one of the new neighbors, and I wanted to pop by and meet the residents." I said.

"Well Hello. I'm Karen Rooney." She introduced herself

"Well Hi Misses Rooney." I said "I'm Joey."

"I have a son with that name." She said. "Would you like to meet him?"

I nodded.

* * *

Once we got to his room, Misses Rooney was kind enough to introduce me.

"Hey." The younger, Parker said. "So you're the new neighbor."

I nodded. "Yup."

He said "Well." Then the older, Joey Rooney said. "Hey!"

I peered in their room. It was quite messy. I peered to the other room. "Well bye."

They waved.

* * *

I knocked on the other room. It opened, and a girl came out. She looked a bit like Liv.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey." She said. "Heard there were new neighbors."

"Yup. I'm Joey." I said.

"Huh. I see you met my brothers." She said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Joey and Parker?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Aren't they something?"

I nodded. "Yup. Did anyone ever say you looked like someone famous?"

"My twin Liv by chance?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I said. "Your twin?"

"Yeah." She said.

"I should get back now." I said.

"Bye then. Wanna shoot hoops sometime?" She said.

"I don't see why not." I said, walking out the door.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry. I'm having a bit of writers block, and I need to get this along.I'll do my best to make the next one longer.  
**


	3. Something on the Radar, Or a Flashback

**A/N:I don't own** **Pokemon** , **Liv and Maddie, Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air, or any OCs except Joey.(Sam, Rini, Ada are all owned by Sandact6)  
**

"Speech"

 _"Thought"_

 _'Telepathy'_

 _Flashback "Flashback speech"_

 **A** / **N: This takes place at about the time of Vegetarian Werewolf's 3rd chapter of the 2nd story(After this, this becomes a new timeline that extends the farthest of all three stories.)  
**

* * *

On the fine sunny day, Joey Rooney, and his brother Parker, were looking at the secret Parker Tunnel screen, noticing larger beeps then usual.

"What could these be?" PArker asked. "Whatever they are, let's find out!" He yelled.

"But we can't go ourselves..." Joey said. "Let's send Maddie again!"

"Good idea Joey." Parker responded. "Let's see if that other Joey will follow suit."

"Yeah!" Joey said. "Let's all go!"

"Fine Joey. You can go, but I'll keep watch." Parker said.

* * *

 **One day earlier...(Chapter 2)  
**

* * *

 _Joey Rooney, Diggy, and Parker were sitting and watching "Car Show", A parody of all car shows on the Canadian channel, which was about to reveal which person was it's new presenter when it was interrupted by a special report. The special report music played._

 _"And here we are! After a speech that will probably go down in history, Sam Healman learned what all famous people learn. That reporters are filled to the brim with questions. He has brought up an issue that while it is rather common in Canada and Afro-Eurasia, Is unheard of in the rest of the Americas and Very rare in Oceania. Cuba is the only Caribbean country to ever experience it, giving that Pokemon are very, very rare in most countries, but were settled during Communist rule in Cuba. I am talking about something dubbed "Werepokeism", in which the victim occurs in a limbo stage for anywhere from 3 days to 2 weeks, normally 4-7 days, in after which they are permanently a Pokemon. There is a further disease, which we are not sure if is "Werepokeism", or a separate disease, causes about 25% of the victims, dubbed "Pokehumans" A portmanteau of Pokemon and Human, rather fitting, go mad and on a rampage, the main cause of the problem. Unlike Sam, about 75% of "Pokehumans" have agressions, which most hide these unless provoked vastly. About 33% of the 75% are just like humans with more of a pokemon behavior with short fuses. The remaing third of this group have Some feral tendencies, but such anger when provoked, and it takes a lot to provoke them. The remaining 25% are just like Sam, while not angry at all, will posses instincts. Sam left about an hour ago, and in a third-party study, will probably become one of the most either famous or infamous person or Pokemon in quite a while." The news reporter said. "We now return to..." She checked the program. "Car Show. But first a last comment. There have also been an increase of pokemon entering the US illegally."  
_

 _Joey, Diggy, and Parker wondered about that. They discussed it for the rest of Car Show._

* * *

 **A/N: The details are shot in the dark, If Sandact6 or** **Vegetarian Werewolf wants to give me more pokehuman details, or Sam and Rini's personality, as i plan to feature them in the next chapter. Along with Ada's, as I want her to be a more central pokemon.  
**

 **I deleted "Skye meets Bionics" because I couldn't think of anything else. I will wait until this and TPI have more chapters before I publish another story, which will probably be Homestuck.**


End file.
